1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image display apparatus comprising a flat displaying apparatus with a number of (for example fifteen) line cathodes.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a video image display apparatus for displaying a video image by means of a phosphor screen and a plural number of parallel disposed line cathodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, for a video image display apparatus for a television set, a cathode-ray tube having at least one electron gun or a single electron gun set in a neck part of a bulky cone shaped vacuum enclosure has been used for a long time. The shortcoming of the conventional cathode ray tube is a large depth in comparison with the size of the screen face, disabling to provide a flat and compact television set. Though EL display apparatus, plasma display apparatus or liquid crystal display apparatus have been developed, these are not sufficiently usable for practical use because they have problems in brightness and, contrast.